Story
This page tells a summary of the story of Dungeons & DragonHat so far. World backstory On the world of Avbaroy, the human Mannish Empire expands its territory into surrounding nations thanks to its State Mage system: all arcane spellcasters in the empire must accept conscription to the military or be branded a criminal. One renowned State Mage was Michael Arcanon, who "resigned" from his conscription and fled persecution across the Empire. He eventually landed on Marshall's Ghost, an island previously thought inaccessible due to its inclement ocean conditions, and frequently considered mythical. It was here that Arcanon discovered teleportation magic. After two years on the island, Arcanon wrote pamphlets inviting anyone who felt persecuted, downtrodden or oppressed to travel to the island, where he was founding his own nation of spellcasters: Arcania. The pamphlets were carried in crates by giants rocs and dropped across the Mannish Empire and the other nations of Avbaroy. Citizens of the Empire flocked to the fledgling nation, prompting the Empire to close its ports to block their exodus. Character backstories Ignitus Nightbane Ignitus Nightbane worked for his father, a hired killer. As Ignitus grew up, he realized his father was accepting ever more unscrupulous jobs, culminating in the assignment to kill his own son. Ignitus fled, vowing to one day return and enact revenge. Anesyaviel Gwavir Anesyaviel Gwavir lived with her human mother and human step-father. Her step-brother is a State Mage, and her step-father was a falconer for the state, a profession she took up. At the age of 27 her parents tired of her dependence, so she left seeking a life of her own. On her way to Marshall's Ghost, she prayed to Ehlonna and gained her eagle companion Mira. Leokul Loyalar Leokul Loyalar was a resident of the Mannish port of Anatopolis. He has divulged little of his past, but it has been suggested there is blood on his hands. Tossur Tornglans Tossur Tornglans comes from Tel'Assur, a xenophobic village in the elven nation of Avalas that forbids all contact with the outside world. Tossur was chosen by those that wanted freedom to escape and travel to Marshall's Ghost, and seek Arcanon's aid in the rescue of his comrades. Along the way he bought his raven familiar Gullespie. Campaign The four Adventurers took the last boat from Farostown before the port was closed by the Mannish Imperial Navy, intending to arrive at Arcania's port of Lamburg, where new arrivals are assigned jobs on the island. Instead the weather causes them to shipwreck far away on the island. They struggle up a cliff face then travel by horse to the nearest port, from where they take a long boat ride to Lamburg. Along the way they are beset by many mysterious phenomena: Giant rocs that appear to study them but vanish suddenly; apparitions of figures from their past who threaten and attack them; an abandoned town that repopulates the following morning by residents who never remember leaving; a parasitic moss that grows inside them; tainted individuals who grow mad and attack them, or hear prophecies in their head; and a ghostly barkeep who questions them on their intentions. When they eventually arrive in Lamburg, they are assigned jobs in the town of Amsun: Ana as druid, Tossur as cartographer pending approval by Arcanon, and Ignitus and Leokul as builders. Though the town's priest of Boccob cures them of their moss infections, their jobs are delayed when a bear spreads the Slimy Doom disease and the town is put in quarantine. They enter the forest to put down the infected bear, where they find that Amsun's former druid has been corrupted by magical defences of a mass grave. It takes the assistance of Amsun's paladin of St Cuthbert to kill the dangerous druid. Tossur finally meets Arcanon, learning about the island's former human population, the Fasciid, and is promised assistance in the rescue of his people should Arcania's military be able to stand down in the future, but not two days later an ironclad of the Mannish Imperial Navy opens fire on Lamburg. The Adventurers immediately volunteer for the relief effort. Category:Events